Overwatch Trials
by ConnorFiction
Summary: Edited: Overwatch faces its toughest obstacles yet, as an increasingly dangerous world has taken its toll on the organisation. Can Overwatch recruit the next generation of heroes to help mend a fractured world?
1. Chapter 1 (Applicant Dragonborn)

Applicant No.1:

Name: Raina Drake-Eye

Alias: Dragonborn

Nationality: Cyrodil, Tamriel

Age: 25

Appearance: Pale skin, red eyes, facial tattoos (Red), Long raven hair, stocky.

Winston's Log 1 - 21st January

I've interviewed some peculiar characters in my time, but this one was particularly strange. She, unlike so many others, wasn't taken aback by my... well, appearance. When I asked her why, she simply said:

"I've seen stranger things."

Her attire was medieval in design, she wore steel plate armour and kept an intricate looking helmet at her side. I was curious to see that her armour and weaponry had a subtle glow to them, quite similar to Genji's dragon-blade.

"I had them enchanted, my great axe Stormwind has been imbued with the power of sparks. As for my armour, it invigorates me as I fight; so that I don't tire myself in fights."

I asked Raina if she would let me inspect her gear but she was hesitant.

"I'm not a fan of giving my armaments so easily."

Raina only spoke when spoken to. Useful as a soldier I suppose, but it wouldn't be healthy for team relations; though not every member of Overwatch is exactly talkative.

I inquired about her history, to which she described her uneventful childhood to me.

"... it was only when I was of age to leave my homestead in Cyrodil that my life truly begun." She recounted escaping capture in a fort named Helgen, how dragons of all things plagued the land of Skyrim, and how it was her destiny to rid the land of them. She described to me how she could command the power of the dragons with her voice.

"Your voice?" I asked, hoping for some greater explanation.

Raina smiled, standing from her chair and taking in a hefty breath of air. I was going to ask her why she did this, but she suddenly shouted

"FEIM!" like a ghost her body became spectral. In this form she was very much like reaper, which worried me. Not talking much, having a ghost form. They could've been twins. Her form shifted back and she sat down.

"As I was saying..."

After her display she shared with me her most memorable achievements. Most were meaningless to me, but her feats showed merit that she would be able to hold her own in a fight.

I asked her about any motivations, and in particular, why she wanted to join.

"I'm here for coin, and it's always good to have more allies."

When I explained to her that 'coin' wasn't really an option in this world she shrugged.

"Any equipment that I could use would be a worthy substitute."

Raina seemed to have more in common with mercenary work rather than joining an organisation based on justice. Though, we let Roadhog and Junkrat in, so I don't see much of a problem here yet.

"How about we have a practical assessment of your power?" I asked her, to which she smiled and nodded.

"I relish a good fight." Raina stood and chuckled.

"Let's hope you find a worthy opponent, I wouldn't want to cause someone any permanent injury."

Winston's log - 2 (Combat Assessment)

I had the necessary preparation made out in the training yard. It was just past midday and many of the Overwatch members posted in Gibraltar had come to watch the demonstration. Mercy and Tracer sat on a bench overlooking the yard, whilst Hanzo had perched up atop a roof. Mcree lit a cigar and puffed it as Symmetra placed herself next to a shaded stand. I took Raina to the centre of the yard and allowed her to ready herself for combat. She'd left her helm at the side of the field and she held her axe in both hands. She said it was Nordic in design, and so far it was the finest weapon she'd ever wielded.

"Who am I fighting?" She asked, checking her armour was fastened properly.

"You will be against Genji. He is our finest swordsman and he is unparalleled in his ability to sneak."

Raina chuckled at that.

"Oh really? He's the one hiding in the shade over there. The glowing green one, am I right."

It was incredible. Only a few in our organisation could pinpoint Genji when he was hidden away. She pointed at a small alley as Genji walked out into the light.

"I am impressed, not many possess the talent to see what is hidden."

Raina stood without moving, eyeing Genji, assessing him like a predator would before a kill.

"I hope you will be able to withstand the power of the dragon, if only for a brief time."

Raina shook her head.

"I kill dragons for a living."

Raina allowed Genji to meet her on the field as I walked to my tyre. Sitting down, I told the two that they could begin when ready.

"Ready." Said Genji.

"As am I."

Genji immediately released a volley of Shrunken, which to my amazement, Raina caught with a shield like wall of blue energy. Casting the Shrunken away, Raina charged in and attempted to strike Genji. He was quickly able to slide from the swing and he drew his sword in an elegant slice. Raina blocked the blow with the grip of her axe and shunted Genji away.

"Get up Genji!" Lena cheered, giggling and shaking her fist in the air.

"She is strong." Mercy commented, to which Mcree disagreed.

"Don't matter how strong you are. A bullet will put you down."

Symmetra stayed quiet, as she generally does.

Genji rolled away from a downwards strike from Raina and leapt to his feet. Genji delivered a flurry of blows with a tremendous speed and calculated ferocity. Raina struggled back as she barely kept up with the strikes. As Genji seemed to get the upper hand, Raina shouted with great anger.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The blast from the attack caused the ground to shake and the very air to ripple. Genji flew out of the training square and hit one of the buildings, shattering his sword arm and breaking his confidence. Mercy gasped, outstretching her wings and gliding down to Genji's side.

"Genji, let me heal you!"

I knew Genji would be alright but the damage caused by the attack, in training of all places.

"You should not be so reckless with your powers!" Symmetra yelled, scalding Raina like a child.

She huffed and put her axe in its holster.

"It was a good fight," Raina said, letting her armour do its work.

Mercy had finished Genji's arm and let him stand.

"That was a cheap shot." Mcree said, staring at her with an expression that never gave anything away.

"There are no cheap shots, only Victory or Defeat." Raina looked to me and asked,

"Any other tests?"

I didn't have anything in mind, as honestly I expected the fight to last a little longer.

"How about you put your theory to the test Mcree?" Symmetra quipped, crossing her arms. With a grunt, Mcree stepped to the field.

"You might need the helmet now. I'll use dummy rounds, but they'll hurt like hell."

Raina rubbed her chin.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before." Mcree let loose a spray of 6 shots that hit the dirt next to Raina. The sound of gunfire echoed across the field.

"I won't need a helmet." Raina said, preparing her axe.

As Mcree rushed to reload his gun, Raina shouted

"TIID KLO!"

Raina began to move at speeds Tracer would reach when she travelled through time. Mcree attempted to fan the hammer but Raina dodged every shot with ease. As quickly as she dodged each shot, she bolted toward Mcree who rolled out of the way. As he did, he launched a stun grenade that exploded on contact with Raina. Mcree took his chance to lay Raina on her feet but she was quick to regain her sight. The pair brawled right there, Mcree's hits were blocked by Raina; as she struck Mcree with her palm, staggering him. To makes matters worse, Raina shouted again

"FUS!" This was enough to knock Mcree down, allowing Raina to plant her boot on Mcree's chest.

"Submit," Raina commanded, applying more pressure with her boot. With a grunt, Mcree nodded and stood up with Raina's help.

"Guess I was wrong about you. I'd have you at my side anytime."

Patting Raina, she laughed.

"You're not the first to accept me after a good beating like that. But I appreciate it."

Nodding, Mcree went to Mercy who erased any bruises and gashes after the fight.

"I feel that I've proven my ability here. Am I a member of the team now?"

Raina: Approved


	2. Chapter 2 ( Applicant Paladin Danse)

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy reading the chapter! Good already to see that my Fic is getting some views, and I'm excited to experiment with this Fiction, as a lot of it will be quite spontaneous!**

 **I'd love any criticism on my work? I don't know if my style is any good, and if there are areas that you think I should work on, the advice would be very much appreciated. Also, I've got ideas for characters I want to add to this; but if you recommend some characters that you'd love to see try-out for Overwatch, just suggest in the reviews section.**

 **Enjoy!**

Applicant No.2:

Name: Paladin Danse

Alias: None

Nationality: USA, The Commonwealth

Age: Not Specified

Appearance: Short Black Hair, Stubby beard and Moustache, White skin, Strong build.

Winston's log 1 - January 22nd

Paladin Danse was calm as he sat back in the chair. He wasn't tense at all, he just politely waited for my questioning. I asked him about his history, and he told me about how he was created by the Institute, an organisation dedicated to science and the preservation of humanity. Through their research, Danse was created alongside other Synthetic life forms, or 'Synths' as they're called. His story was eerily similar to how the Omnium was born. He continued to talk about his history as a soldier, I could see how passionate he was about the topic; as if he was reliving his glory days. I could see it in his eyes, as I could see it in the other members of Overwatch whenever we mentioned the old days.

"My service with the Brotherhood of Steel was tough, but there was much glory and honour in protecting the people of the wasteland from the horrors it offered, and occasionally, protecting the people from themselves." Danse became sour when it came to talking about more recent events.

"We had travelled to the Commonwealth, my home in some twisted way. The Brotherhood was there to destroy the institute and we did it... but not before I was exposed as a synth. I didn't even know at the time; my memory had been wiped. I thought I was human, but... everything I believed was a lie." Danse took a moment to compose himself before he continued.

"A close friend of mine helped me to accept who I am, synth or human, it didn't matter. All that mattered was what I believed, that I could make a difference as a soldier."

Danse had passed many obstacles in his reality. He had a history full of trauma, but his commitment to his allies was nothing short of inspiring. His loyalty to Overwatch certainly wouldn't be in question, and he proved my point.

"My loyalty is stronger than steel. If you recruit me, I will prove my worth ten-fold."

I was satisfied with his assessment, so I asked if he was prepared to show me his combat skills.

"I'm always combat ready," he said, taking his laser rifle from the floor and walking out my office.

Winston's log 2 - Combat Assessment:

Danse looked the part in his Power Armour. It seemed clunky compared to our worlds technology, but he assured me that his armour never let him down. It looked worn down and rustic, as if it came straight out of a dystopian horror. Danse also preferred to fight without a helmet, but he wore a protective hood, similar to a flight hat. After the incident with Genji, I wasn't able to get many volunteers for sparring. But I didn't think it was necessary for Danse, seeing as he used firearms. Instead, I took him to the firing range with McCree, as he was eager to redeem himself after his defeat to Raina. He'd refused to talk about it to other members stationed here.

The firing range had been designed to simulate a pair of ruined houses, with patches of debris and assorted cover for the drone targets to use. McCree opted to demonstrate how the range was used, so I agreed.

"I don't see how a six shooter like that has much use in modern warfare," commented Danse, to which McCree chuckled.

"Start the simulation."

At his command, Drones started to hover and weave behind the cover of the buildings, kicking up dust as they flew. McCree released his revolver and in one fell swoop he fired each of his bullets in a single burst, and saying with a cold groan-

"It's high noon."

Six drones fell to the ground as gun smoke drifted from McCree's gun. The simulation stopped as Danse stepped up to the range. He acknowledged McCree's skill with a nod.

"Fine shooting," he said "-but now it's my turn to show you."

I started the program and fresh drones started to buzz around the debris. Danse immediately started his assault, and his accuracy was what I'd expect from such an advanced soldier. His laser rifle left significant scorching on each drone as it fell, some even disintegrated as the lasers pierced each drone. Drones kept pouring into the testing range, and the Paladin didn't fail to shoot one target. I looked over to McCree, and he gave a slight nod in agreeance to what I had planned.

"Execute Program, Assault three. They'll be firing back this time Danse, I hope you can keep up!" The Paladin nodded as the drones began to fire at Danse. The contrast between the Paladin's rifle and the drone lasers was stunning, Danse's red stood out in particular as he continued his attack. Lasers struck Danse's power armour on the breastplate, but Danse wasn't fazed by this, nor was he staggered as he pushed into the debris. Multiple drones fired at Danse, until he fired an overcharged burst of laser fire. The intensity of the beam melted the drones into molten sludge, most of which fizzled on Danse's armour. The training was over, and Danse stepped over the destruction he had caused. The smell was hideous.

"That was some fine shooting there Danse." McCree noted, tipping his hat and walking into the shadows.

"Thanks, soldier." Danse set his rifle down and walked to my side.

"So, am I in?"

Danse: Approved


	3. Chapter 3 - The Bar

**A/N: A quick chapter here, straight off the press! Thanks to the support so far and I hope you like this so far. I might just get straight into the story rather than making more character logs, as it might get tedious after a while. Anyway, I like Danse and Raina enough to get the story going, with action hopefully coming soon. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, any constructive advice would be great; as I need it to improve my work! ;)**

Gibraltar Bar:

Danse sat alone in the bar, a beer in hand. Cold residue dripped from the bottle as he stared at the many spirits and legs that lined the bar. His eyes were hardened by conflict, it was in his very nature; he couldn't escape it. All he lived for was the glory of the fight and the hope that it meant something. His fear, was that it would slip away. Danse groaned as he took another drink. He had nobody to talk to, no brothers or sisters like the past. Danse had spent many hours in the Prydwen's bar, talking with his commrades. The ones that cast him out for being a synth...

Synth was a dirty word. Danse could 'accept' being a synth, but a part of him resisted.

"All I am is parts..." Danse muttered, taking another swig of beer. He felt it run down his throat, just as he could feel the cold setting on his tongue, or the glass on his lips.

"Finally, a Tavern."

Danse turned in his stall and beheld the woman who had entered the room. She wore a plain dress strapped with a corset, laced tight. The woman nodded to Danse and made her way to the bar.

"Are you the barkeep?" She asked, unassuming.

"No, just a soldier." Danse kept his drink close by as the woman walked to the bar. He noticed the red markings on her face, like the kind raiders bared in the commonwealth; yet they were elegant.

The woman smiled "I'm Raina and I could do with a drink." Danse reached over the bar and grabbed a beer bottle, popping the cap with the table. Raina took the beer and chugged it down.

"I'm Danse. Paladin Danse. Pleasure to meet you."

Raina kept drinking, but she eyed Danse as the last bit of beer left the bottle.

"You look like a soldier," Raina said "But at least you talk to a lady like me with respect. I've met many men that don't."

Danse's eyes narrowed as he pondered what she said.

"Have you met many soldiers?" He asked.

"Mmm, yeah, plenty of soldiers. Imperial, Stormcloack, Mercenary, Alkir-"

"Stormcloacks?"

"Here, hand me another-" Raina pointed to the bar. "You know, this stuff isn't half bad. For a different realm, the drinks don't change very much."

Raina took another beer from Danse and explained about the situation in Skyrim. How brother fought brother, how the holds of Skyrim swore allegiance to different sides, and how the dragons had arrived and made the devastation far worse.

"It sounds awful. My world was destroyed by war. A war that burned our world until all that remained was ash and pain. People have fought for survival for over 200 years. 200 years of bloodshed and death. The whole world..." Danse looked into the empty glass he held in his hand. He saw the wasteland. It was scorched into his mind.

"Seems like war has brought us here. These people are trying to stop a war before it starts. The Second Omnic Crisis, they're calling it." Raina looked Danse in the eye. "By Oblivion, I don't even know what an Omnic is!" Raina cackled as she finished her drink.

"Machines, technology. What does it all mean? These people, this realm; they place so much value in it all. Can you explain to me why people rely on these machines so much, Danse?"

Danse had become hard, his expression pained as he slid his glass across the table.

"Machines and technology are all designed to make our lives easier... I'm a design. I was made to serve a purpose."

Raina raised her eyebrows and replied "We are all made for a purpose. But forgive me for not knowing your meaning." Raina tapped her nails against the table and leaned toward Danse.

"I've seen enough to know when a man is going through pain. I may struggle to understand what burdens you, as I am from a world far different to most. But us warriors have a bond. You must know what I mean."

He did.

"Sure. It's good to have someone by your side," said Danse. "You remind me of a friend of mine. She was like you, strong, able; full of optimism. And a fighter too. None I know could match her combat capabilities."

Raina smirked "She sounds like an interesting woman. I'd like to meet her one day. Were you close?"

"We were. I didn't know her for long, but she shared everything with me, and I offered her the same courtesy. If the Commonwealth was in her way, she'd find a way to push past it. The Institute stole her child, and she fought through hell to see him again." Raina's eyes were wide and full with concern.

"Did she ever find-"

The whole room fell dark in an instant as an alarm bellowed in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Battle of Gibraltar

**A/N: I'm back! Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year. I hope you enjoy this chapter, now the action has begun! I'm hoping to develop the story as I go, though I have a few ideas in mind for future chapters. I'm hoping to keep them relatively short chapters; but I'd love feedback/criticism on my work.**

 **Enjoy!**

The base had quickly come alive as various personnel rushed around the internal stations of Gibraltar base. Jet engines were primed, turrets were loaded and Sanded could read the confusion etched into the faces of the men surrounding him. Raina had donned her armour, alongside a pistol that Danse had rushed to show her how it worked. In his power armour, Danse stood half a man taller than most of the soldiers positioned at the base. Yet Danse shuddered when he saw Reinhardt, a man who brought an incredible suit of armour to the field, towering over everyone gathered around him.

"Fighting people I'm not familiar with. Unfortunately common for me these days," said Raina, gripping her axe. It hummed blue as she tested her swing.

"That's hardly a weapon. Barbaric even." Danse had fought raiders countless times. They'd wield weapons with rusty blades and blood smeared across their hilts.

"Don't worry Danse, the enemy won't be alive long enough to feel Stormwind's wrath," Raina pointed over to Reinhardt "I think his weapon is much worse than mine, it's larger than a giant's club!" An explosion outside the hanger cut their conversation, as screams could be heard outside. Machine guns rang out in chorus, followed by short thuds as shelling thrust against the island.

"We need to get into the fight Danse." Raina took her axe and jumped down from the gangway that the pair had stood atop. Raina must have fallen 30ft, but she took the impact with surprising agility, rolling to her feet as she rushed to the hanger doors. Danse leapt down, allowing his armour to cushion his fall. The crash it made on the ground shook the few engineers that were preparing hover jets just a few metres away.

"Ah yes! Ha ha! Glory and honour await us men!" Danse watched as Reinhardt rallied his men and charged into battle. What he didn't expect was the burst of rockets that propelled him forward, his boots scraped against the floor.

"This is a mess," said Danse, prepping his laser rifle as gunshots started to clink against the hanger doors. Danse marched out of the hanger, and witnessed the chaos as fire engulfed the jungle that brushed the landscape. Jets fought for the skies as troop carriers hovered close by, dropping men dressed in black combat overalls and wearing skull helmets that masked their faces.

Raina was already fighting close by Reinhardt, cleaving straight into the first mass of enemy troops. Already the fighting had become a dreadful melee, with soldiers on both sides fighting hand to hand, with the occasional gun shot fired in the centre. Danse felt lucky to have a laser rifle, as the accuracy would help him avoid friendly fire. His first shot melted straight through one soldier's head, leaving smoke rising from his body. Danse would hit some troops with his armour, hearing the sound of cracking bones and broken troops. Raina and Reinhardt were able to push the enemy farther then other units, most of the enemy had either died or retreated. A battle cry behind Danse caught him off guard, and as he turned to face the threat, an arrow slid through the enemies neck. The arrow was lined with blue fletching, and Danse spotted the marksman stood atop a toppled truck. He was glad in blue robes, and he was quite apt at killing quickly. The pair exchanged a nod before Danse found himself absorbed by the fray once more.

"You're amazing Reinhardt! You must come to my world one day, I'm sure you would find great honour there!" Raina swung out at a soldier who tried to slip a knife between her ribs. The soldier falls with a cry of agony, as a surge of lightning courses through his body.

"Yes! I will always find honour, because I am Reinhardt!" Raising his collosal hammer, Reinhardt yelled "Hammer Down!" The thud of the hammer caused the earth to shake like a dragon landing, as all the men stood before Reinhardt were flung to the ground.

Raina saw her chance, and with a mighty shout, she spoke "FUS RO DAH!" Each soldier was propelled off the edge of a cliff face nearby; the force of the shout was so intense, some of the enemy had been stripped of their clothes. Torn fabric littered the ground, and the courtyard stunk of gun smoke and flesh. Reinhardt retreated to gather his strength, as Danse and Raina reunited. Danse saw the blood that had gathered in blotches on Raina's plate, and the fresh blood that soaked her axe. He watched as it started to evaporate from the axe.


	5. Chapter 5 - Deadly Dark

Ch 5 - Deadly Dark

10 minutes earlier...

Blood spewed from the neck of Selene's prey; a young soldier far away from help. He tried to scream but bloody wheezing followed as his struggle against the vampire ceased. Bullets dropped from Selene as her eyes became a spectral blue. She was quickly healed, and she left the corpse of the soldier to bleed out on the metal floor.

"I have seen some things working for Talon, but what you just did... Not cool." Sombra phased into reality behind Selene, her mouth squirmed as she saw the blood that painted the neck of the dead soldier.

"Well you won't have to put up with it for much longer." Selene spoke like a true British lady. Stood in her jet black bodysuit and strapped with her signature pistols, she was to be feared by her enemies and most likely her friends. That seemed to be part of Talon's recruitment contract. Sombra in her purple one piece coat and skirt looked like a future fashion model, her tan skin complimented her outfit.

"The device is along here, but it's well protected." Sombra pulled up a digital hologram, with 12 red dots appearing around the device at different heights. The room was a mix of balconies and computer stations, with large wiring connected to the central device.

"Let me handle the guards. You worry about getting the device ready." Sombra nodded, and Selene disappeared into a vent above her. Sombra cloaked and ran along the corridor leading to the primary objective. Before Sombra could reach the door, gunfire rang out. A few bullets pierced the door, absorbed by Sombra's shielding. Inside, Selene had picked off the guards from the shadows. The soldiers cried out in confusion as they tried to face their attacker, but this was in vain. One soldier is pulled from a balcony and thrown 20 feet to his death. Selene swung from the supports whilst firing on the remaining soldiers. Lights inside begun to flicker as Talon bombs struck the base of the Gibraltar mountain. Selene settled to the floor with a drop that made little noise.

"You can come out Sombra," said Selene. Sombra appeared at the main terminal connecting to the device in the rooms centre. The device (A rift generator) was developed by Winston, and naturally it was the only such device in existence. It could be the key to a limitless power source for the planet.

Sombra's tapping on the terminal was frantic, even Selene struggled to follow it.

"Freeze!" A lone soldier stands with a rifle aimed at the pair. Selene instinctively rushes the soldier with inhuman speed, becoming like the wind as she slices the man's throat, leaving him gurgling on the ground.

"Any more distractions?" Selene said with her casual wit.

"You will not take the device so easily!"

From the ceiling, Genji dropped to the floor with his Dragon blade in hand. Sombra looked to Selene before continuing to type. Selene eyed her opponent, how he appeared machine but had the stance of a man.

"You are bold to come to Watchpoint Gibraltar, the den of your enemies." Genji said, gripping his blade with both hands.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with," Selene's vampiric teeth jutted from her lips as she pulled her extendable sword from her back holster. The blade quickly took shape.

"We shall see if your words hold truth." Genji lunged forward, his blade glowed green as the duelists collided. Sparks flew from the impact as Selene caught Genji's attack. Selene darted to Genji's side, attempting to surprise him with a flurry of slashes. But Genji, the master swordsman, met each strike with perfect timing. Sombra wanted to watch them fight, but she knew that deactivating the device would need every bit of concentration. Selene threw her disc grenade to the floor, and Genji slid to the side as an explosion rippled the room, the shock cut the lights in the room. Sombra's glow kept her workstation lit, and the fight between Selene and Genji raged on. The darkness was the ally of both, it did not hinder their ability to fight. Both could become more elusive than a shadow at any moment. Selene leapt behind a desk as Genji released a swarm of shuriken in Selene's direction. Genji sheathed his shuriken in his arm as he slowed down. Selene was out of sight, and the battle was now a war of the senses. Selene watched with perfect vision as Genji stepped around the nearby desk, welding his sword above his head, ready to strike Selene down. She readied her smaller knife, prepared to spike the ninja in his neck, cutting the spinal cord and killing him instantly. Yet as she dropped from her hiding spot, a mighty pulse sends both Genji and Selene flying through the air. Sombra slams into a desk as she watches the rift device slot from the main generator. It was the size of a vase, and it pulsed in bright blue light, as if the light inside swirled like a vortex. Genji had disappeared through a smashed window, but Selene was lucky enough to come away from the blast with a few bruises.

"It would've helped me greatly knowing about that little surprise." Selene rarely got angry, but she gritted her teeth as she spoke.

"I had no idea that would happen. Now get the device so we can go!" Sombra used her wrist console to communicate the all clear to Talon. An order was sent in reply.

"Hover jet to your left."

The jet appeared at the broken window, it's cargo hold was open. Selene grabbed the device as both left the facility. The whole base was covered in dark, along with the yelling of broken men and women.

 **A/N: so it begins! Thanks for reading what I've made so far. If you didn't know the character, I've introduced Selene from the Underworld franchise, films I love a lot right now. Looking forward to developing my ideas for this crossover world, so I hope you enjoy it. As always, please share your thoughts on the fiction!**


End file.
